


My True Love Gave to Me

by Kalyne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Christmas Fluff, Clone Sex, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffiness, M/M, Smut, Tony's Childish, christmas drabble, loki's sweet, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalyne/pseuds/Kalyne
Summary: Tony's giddy; it's Christmas time, and Loki has a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little Christmas Fluff for y'all. I plan to post another chapter tomorrow and then the last the day following, should everything go as planned. =)
> 
> Happy Holidays to those who celebrate! I hope you all have a great weekend!

Tony was giddy.

There was really no other way to describe him. He fidgeted when he sat, however briefly, on the couch in the main area of his Tower, soon losing the limited self-control he needed to remain seated entirely and rising to his feet. Standing wasn’t enough either, and he began to pace back and forth across the floor, his hands equally restless.

The behaviour could have been considered nervous or antsy, and perhaps he was those things as well, but the badly smothered smiles and unceasing glow in Anthony’s bright brown eyes spoke of barely restrained excitement and eagerness.

Loki let him pace and fidget in silence for about ten minutes before he put down the tablet on which he’d been reading and sighed. “Anthony,” he said patiently, “come sit down.”

As he was stretched out across the length of one of the couches, the god pulled up his knees and sat up straight, turning to put his feet on the floor and patting the cushion next to him.

Anthony sat where Loki had indicated, still glowing with excitement and bouncing in his seat.

“What are you so worked up about?” Loki asked him fondly.

Anthony looked at him like he was insane. “It’s Christmas Eve,” he said flatly.

Loki smiled at him rather indulgently. “Yes, the Midgardian celebration to honour a child in a manger and a god in a red suit.”

Tony snorted a laugh at Loki’s description. “That’s not what it’s about.”

“No?”

“No.” He put on a highly dramatic air, “It’s a time to spend time with family, with people you love. A time to give gifts and show how much you love one another.” He paused. “A time for lots of sex and alcohol.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but any annoyance in his eyes was entirely fond. “Yes, you’ve mentioned.”

“I know you’re not excited,” Tony said softly, “but I hope you don’t mind that I bought you something. I mean, all the other Avengers are going to be there, and Pepper and Rhodey, and I-”

Loki leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss. “Thank you,” he said softly. “Of course I’m not upset that you bought me something. However, learning that all the rest of those miscreants are going to be here has rather adjusted my expectations of the day.”

Tony grinned, knowing exactly where Loki’s mind had gone, and also that the god was all too willing to put up with “those miscreants” since he also tended to refer to them as Tony’s family. “They’re not coming until dinner,” he assured. “We have the morning all to ourselves.”

Loki smiled sharply, his eyes glittering with mischief. “Excellent. I don’t think my gift to you would be entirely appropriate for other company, after all.”

Tony gazed at him in surprise. “Present? For me?”   


Loki rolled his eyes, pulling the inventor against his side affectionately. “Yes, Anthony. Don’t be foolish.”

Tony just grinned into Loki’s side. “What’re you giving me?”

Loki smirked. “It’s Christmas, Anthony.” He looked down at the inventor and leaned over him, steadily pressing him further back into the couch and laying his body over him in a way that had Anthony panting heavily and looking up at him with hooded eyes. He moved so close to him that when he spoke, his lips brushed Anthony’s. “It’s a surprise,” he whispered, before immediately withdrawing back to his tablet as though nothing had happened.

Tony glared at him and threw a pillow at the unruffled god. “You’re mean,” He pouted.

Loki smiled at him ever so gently. “But you love me anyway.”

Tony really had nothing to say to that, and so he simply snuggled up next to Loki, reading over his shoulder for a moment. Terry Pratchett’s book, which one, Tony had no idea. Loki loved them. He remained still and silent for approximately thirty seconds. “What’re you giving me for Christmas?” he whispered, quiet and with the widest, most pleading and innocent eyes in the world.

Loki looked at him for a moment and then grinned openly. “You look like a puppy.”

Tony dropped the expression and pouted at him instead. “Loookiiii!” he whined, uncaring if he was being childish.

Loki pulled him back into his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I think it’s time for bed.”

Tony looked utterly scandalized. “Bed? But-”

Loki effectively silenced him by putting his tongue in his mouth. “Enough,” he said quietly. “Tomorrow will get here sooner the faster you go to sleep; is that not what you tell Midgardian children?”

“I’m not a child,” Tony pouted petulantly.

Loki smirked. “And I am quite glad of it.” He promptly picked Tony up bridal style and carried him to bed, ignoring his protests as he tucked him under the covers. “Hush now.” He pressed another kiss to the top of his hair before climbing in with him and wrapping his arms around the squirming inventor.

Tony relaxed almost instantly, turning into a willing and compliant cuddle partner. “I’m not tired,” he protested while he yawned.

Loki laughed softly, nuzzling into his hair while spooning him from behind. “Happy Christmas Eve, Anthony.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /clears throat.
> 
> Well. Obviously smut is easier than mindless fluff, as this chapter is over twice as long as the last and took me half as long to write. But anyway. Sorry it's not longer; I had a deadline to meet. Let your imagination take care of the rest? ;)
> 
> Thanks to Sparcina for the prompt!

Tony woke up cold.

This was quite puzzling to him for several moments, as he was, at this point, spoiled by being accustomed to waking to Loki’s heavy weight and heat directly behind him. As the god tended to rise sooner than he, the moment he woke he was often treated to Loki nuzzling into his hair and pressing kisses to the skin behind his ears. The god tended to be very tender and cuddly in the morning.

Yet, for some untold reason, he was cold.

The rather obvious explanation presented itself to him mere seconds later and kicked his brain into gear; Loki wasn’t in bed. The bathroom door was wide open, and Tony could easily see that he wasn’t in there either. Tony immediately felt like he’d been forced to wake up on the wrong side of the bed. It was Christmas morning, for Loki’s sake! Where could the god possibly have gotten off to?

Tony rolled out of bed goose bumps appearing on his bare chest as he hugged his arms around himself. He tended to sleep just in old sweatpants, which was normally plenty warm. The outside of his bedroom window was covered with a thin layer of frost, and the sun was only just beginning to peek out over the horizon. It was still quite early in the morning, and Tony managed to glimpse a fine layer of snow over the ground through the frosted window. Loki loved snow; maybe he’d gotten up to admire it? Still, surely he could have at least stayed until Tony woke. . . .

Still grumbled about the absence of the god, Tony opened the door to his bedroom and frowned. There was a strange sound coming from the living area. It sounded like. . . thumping? Was that moaning? What the hell was going on?

Suddenly wide awake and wondering what the fuck was going on in his house, Tony dashed into the living room to come to a very abrupt stop. He felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

Loki was on the couch, utterly naked, and kneeling on the cushions and being fucked into the back of it brutally and without remorse. Standing behind him. . . was Loki. The second Loki wasn’t naked, clad in the full leather regalia that Tony found so goddamn hot, with the pants only undone enough for him to free his cock in order to slam it into the first Loki. Or the second Loki? Tony really had no way of telling which one came first.

For a moment, the moans spilling from the Loki who was being fucked continued to fill the room, vulnerable and unrestrained, only to be met by the filthy and lascivious words of the Loki who was doing the fucking as he spoke to the other one in a very low voice. Tony could hear his own name thrown in there once or twice, and he felt himself grow even more rock hard inside his sweatpants.

They had to notice him, yet it seemed as if they did not, far too wrapped up in. . . themselves? to even register his presence.

It wasn’t until the naked Loki let out an utterly needy and begging whine that Tony finally lost control of his own vocal cords and let out a very similar moan as he very nearly sank to his knees in the middle of the living room.

At the choked sound, both Lokis turned to look at him with perfectly matching green eyes that quickly turned predatory.

The leather clad Loki leaned down and nipped at the other Loki’s shoulder before abruptly pulling back, leaving the naked one whining and empty as he slipped bonelessly down on the couch. Tony could empathise.

The leather Loki stalked over to him, his cock still jutting out from his pants, slick and red, as he walked over to Tony and, without warning, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him suddenly, dominantly, completely plundering his mouth with his adept tongue.

“Happy Christmas,” he whispered in Tony’s ear.

As for Tony, he felt rather like he was the one who had just been in the process of being fucked over the couch; his brains were utterly absent, and any self-control he normally had was completely gone. He whimpered in response to Loki’s words, gazing up at the god with wide brown eyes, losing himself in that perfect green gaze.

A needy whine from behind Leather Loki directed both their attention back to Naked Loki, who was burying his face into the couch, his long, messy, sweaty hair falling around him. He seemed to be trying his best to shove his ass as far in the air as he could from that position, silently begging to be filled again. Only the silence part clearly hadn’t been working well enough for him. Loki had always been a greedy and demanding bottom.

Leather Loki smirked without turning around, leaning down to nibble on Tony’s ear, making him moan and arch against the god, before whispering, “Do you think we should torture him some more? or put him out of his misery?”

Tony shuddered, both at the words and the  _ tone _ in which they had been spoken, Loki’s hot breath making the hair on his neck stand up. He couldn’t find his voice to answer, and Leather Loki seemed perfectly pleased with this development.

He smiled wickedly and then took a step back from Tony, turning around and starting to walk away. He was halfway to the couch, a bewildered and incredibly  _ hot _ Tony gazing after him in confusion, before he turned and smirked, arching an eyebrow. “Coming, Anthony?”

Tony shivered again at the use of his full name and stumbled over his feet to follow Leather Loki over to the couch.

Naked Loki was lying on his back now, looking up at them out of lust-blown eyes and biting his lip. He looked utterly  _ wrecked _ in a way that the god so rarely was. It seemed that for this special occasion, he’d let down his guard entirely. Or. . . maybe not entirely, Tony amended, glancing at Leather Loki, who was not only entirely in control of the situation, but was also still fully clothed.

That was going to have to change.

Leather Loki smirked as though he could read Tony’s mind. “So, Anthony,” he purred, “what do you think we should do with him?” He gestured to Naked Loki with one hand while he wrapped his other arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him flush against him.

Tony looked back and forth between the two of them and licked his lips.

 

 

 

 

“Tony,” Bruce scolded with a long-suffering sigh, “where did you go?”

Tony jerked, sitting on the couch with the rest of the Avengers and trying not to freak out as he realised he was in danger of getting a hard-on in the middle of their after dinner Christmas celebration.

Loki smoothly slid into the seat behind him, wearing a black on black suit that made Tony want to eat him alive. Bucky had whistled appreciatively when Loki had first entered the room wearing it, causing Steve to give him scolding glare. Bucky, of course, just shrugged, grinning innocently. It was one of the many things Tony liked about Steve’s boyfriend; he said what he meant and didn’t generally care about whether or not anyone else was going to be happy to hear it. Besides, they all knew that both Bucky and Loki were loyal to their partners.

He smirked at Bruce. “You’ll have to pardon Anthony; he’s been out of sorts since he rolled out of bed this morning.”

Tony fought not to blush. He failed miserably. “Only cause you left the bed,” he grumbled.

Loki arched a pristine eyebrow at him. “To prepare your Christmas present,” he reminded with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Are you really protesting that?”

Tony wished he could just disappear under Loki’s smoldering gaze. Or drag the god off to the bedroom. He really would have been happy with either, but it seemed neither was likely to happen. “No,” he mumbled.

Bruce frowned at the two of them, eventually addressing Loki, as he had apparently given up on making sense of Tony’s behaviour. “What did you get him?”

Loki smirked broadly. “Relaxation.”

Bruce flushed. “Never mind,” he said hurriedly. “I really don’t need details.”

Of course, Bucky couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “I do!” he volunteered, making Steve flush deeper than Tony.

Loki grinned at him before wrapping a steadying arm around his partner. “I’ll text you,” he promised, making Tony whine.

“Seriously?”

Loki smiled gently. “I thought you liked the fact that he and I were friends?” he asked innocently.

Tony grumbled under his breath and just leaned further into the god, who held him securely.

Bucky looked utterly smug, and Steve looked more mortified than Tony, quickly downing his glass of champagne as though it would have some effect.

The rest of the night was fortunately free of most innuendoes, as it seemed that his wife’s presence had even curbed Clint’s generally foul mouth. Natasha and Bruce, while not officially together yet, seemed to draw closer and closer to one another throughout the night.

Pepper was the first to leave, declaring that she needed to be up early the next morning. She took Happy with her, and Tony waved a friendly goodbye.

As soon as she was gone, Loki muttered to Tony under his breath, “I still cannot stand that woman.”

Tony laughed softly. “Yeah, I know. Still don’t get  _ why _ , but I know.”

Loki just huffed. “Not all personalities mesh, Anthony.”

Most of the others remained until late, even T’challa, despite the fact that he almost hadn’t been able to come at all.

Eventually, though, all the Avengers filed out of the building and left Tony and Loki alone.

They stood in front of one of the massive windows, Tony leaning on Loki while the god’s arm was wrapped around him, watching it snow.

Loki brushed a kiss against the top of Tony’s hair, which was greeted by a sleep, “mm”, causing the god to chuckle. “I think perhaps it’s time for bed.”

It wasn’t until Tony was tucked in with Loki wrapped around him from behind, like normal, that he awoke enough to say something he’d been too blissed out to say earlier. “Thank you for the present,” he slurred. “It was really nice.”

Loki smiled against Tony’s hair. “You’re welcome, Anthony. Happy Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! I made the deadline with five minutes to spare! Of course, the chapter is ridiculously short and serves absolutely no purpose, but I didn't promise plot now, did I? ;)
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful week!

Tony was warm, comfortable, and utterly relaxed.

He rolled over on his back and smiled at the ceiling, and Loki trailed his pale hand down his chest. “Good morning, love,” he greeted with a gentle smile.

“Morning,” Tony responded in a sleep hazed voice, smiling massively up at the god.

“You feeling alright?” Loki asked softly, brushing a kiss against his forehead.

Tony frowned. “‘M great; why wouldn’t I be?”

“Yesterday was rather a lot,” Loki said with a shrug, running his hand through Tony’s hair rather than down his chest. He was lying on his side, his head propped up by his arm.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, “but in a good way.” He smiled contentedly and rolled over again on top of the god, who let out a soft, “oof,” of surprise and then allowed Tony to use his chest as a pillow. “Was yesterday okay?” he asked softly. “I know it was a lot of people, and-”

Loki silenced him with a quick peck on the lips. “Of course it was fine,” he told Tony endearingly. “You know I don’t hate them as much as I pretend to, don’t you?”

Tony grinned. “Yeah, I know. Can’t lose your reputation after all. Wouldn’t want the rest of them to find out that you’re a cuddly kitten.”

Loki growled, flipping them over so that he was laying over Tony. “I am  _ not _ a kitten. Or cuddly for that matter.”

Tony just smiled up at him, leaning up to place a kiss on the god’s chiseled jaw. “Of course not. That purring sound you make when I pet your hair is entirely befitting of a great warrior.”

Loki huffed, bemused. “Obviously.” He flopped back down next to Tony who smiled at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“I love you,” he murmured softly, just as quiet and shy as he had the very first time he’d said it.

Loki smiled at him, bright and happy. “I love you.”

There was a rather long pause. “What do you think of T’challa?”

Loki frowned at him. “He’s less insufferable than the rest of them. Why?”

Tony shrugged, moderately sheepish. “I like him. He’s smart.”

“And rich,” Loki drawled. “Not bad on the eyes either.”

Tony smacked Loki, who laughed. “I like talking science with him,” he amended, narrowing his eyes at the god.

Loki nodded sagely. “Of course.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Tony informed him.

“But you love me anyway,” Loki responded, kissing him and pulling the inventor into his arms.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and you may wonder what's up with the T'challa reference. Well, I had an idea recently that's been bouncing around in my head. . . and you may find it up soon in the form of a fic. We'll see, but in any case, it wanted to have a little moment here.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! <3


End file.
